


Please Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Works
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominant, Dudes doing the do, Gay Sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, Machines, Males fucking, Nasty, Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Submissive, and no protection, guys banging, im so sorry guys, straightup, you are all gonna hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zero comes home from a day at work to something that makes him really happy. His boyfriend tied up and being fucked by a dildo machine. Lots of smut and kinks, and I hate myself





	

Zero smiled and unlocked his apartment door.

"Good bye Emily, I'll see you tomorrow," he told his coworker in farewell, carefully not to let the woman get a peek into his apartment as he slipped in. He locked the door gently and sighed gently. He carefully removed his shoes, and lazily hung up his suit jacket, loosening the tie around his neck. He sighed, looking around the empty living room. For a moment he wondered where his roommate, Ben was. Then he remembered.

He smiled and set down his briefcase, walking to the back of the apartment, and opened the bright red door that led into his 'playroom'. Through the open door Zero could see a large room, around it various sex toys and devices were strewn. Whips, dildos, dildo machines, handcuffs, thigh spreaders, and even various pairs of panties and gags were scattered around the room. But what really interested Zero was what was in the middle of the room.

There his roommate was strapped to a long stool, his back against it, legs spread, naked body covered in cum and a dildo machine steadily fucking his ass open. Zero smiled and shut the door to the room, walking over to the brown haired boy, kissing his red face.

"Hey sweetie, how are you holding up?" He asked gently.

The twenty year old man panted for a moment, slowly peeling his eyes open before finally focusing on Zero.

"Tired daddy," he whispered. Zero hummed, and rubbed back Ben's hair.

"Do you want any food?" Zero asked gently. "You must be hungry after having been on this all day."

Ben shook his head slowly.

"No daddy, I'm only hungry for your cock, been waiting you all day daddy, missed you," Ben said. Zero smiled and kissed Ben's cheek gently. That was his good boy.

Ben had been such a good boy (minus a few instances where he was very bratty) since he first recruited the small boy. When Zero had first met Ben he was eighteen. The boy had wandered into a gay strip club Zero had been at and Zero immediately took the young virgin under his wing.

At first he was very patient with the boy. Ben hadn't been sure if he was ready for a sexual relationship yet, so Zero respected his wishes and instead kidnapped him, strapping him to his bed, taking naked pictures of him and forcing him to become his sub.

(Kidding, it's a joke guys, laugh.)

In all seriousness, Zero eventually introduced Ben into his sex life. Ben became his lover, and sub. He was not allowed to do anything without Zero by his sides and he was not to call Zero anything but 'daddy'.

There were many other rules that Ben obeyed well, and the best part was he liked it. Zero had asked once, and Ben loved to be used like a little sex toy, in fact he craved it.

"How many times did you cum today?" Zero asked gently. Ben blushed.

"4 times before I took a nap, 6 times after I woke up, probably about 3 times while I slept," he whispered embarrassed to have been caught sleeping while being fucked by the dildo machine.

"You not satisfied after coming so much today?" Zero asked softly, running his hand down Ben's thigh. Ben shook his head, laying his head back a little as he whined.

"I am satisfied daddy," he said gently. Zero knew it wasn't true, he could see the want in Ben's green eyes. "I just thought daddy wanted to use his toy to get off."

Zero nodded and began to softly rub Ben's long curved cock.

"I do," Zero assured gently.

He hummed and watched Ben get fucked for a while before sighing gently and turning off the machine. Ben whined loudly, arching his back the best he could strapped to the stool.

"Daddy.." He murmured softly. "Please fuck me daddy."  
Zero chuckled and patted Ben's thigh.

"Patience sweet heart," he assured. He hummed and untied Ben, going back to rubbing his thighs. "Stand up and stretch Ben, you must be tired of being in the same position all day."

Ben nodded and shakily stood up, tripping a little before finally standing up straight and stretching out his arms. He walked around the room shakily stretching out his naked body as he did. Zero moaned at the sight and rubbed his hard dick gently through his pants.

"Come here pet," he murmured softly. "Where's your collar? Did you take it off?"

Ben shook his head, looking back at Zero with soft innocent eyes.

"No daddy, you took it off when we went to the movies yesterday remember?" He asked.

Zero nodded slowly and hummed.

"Then get your collar and come here, don't make me ask again."

Ben nodded quickly, and darted over to a shelf, grabbing his pretty pink collar before walking back over to Zero. Zero took the collar and softly fastened it around Ben's flawless neck.

"Next time if I forget to put it back on you, remind me right away or I will have to punish you."

Ben stretched his neck out for Zero to see his collared neck better.

"Okay daddy."  
Zero smiled and ran his fingers over the leather collar.

"Bend over Ben, let me see your pretty ass," Zero ordered. Ben complied immediately, making Zero hum contently. He ran his hands over Ben's slightly red ass and smiled at it gently. He spread Ben's ass experimentally and admired the man's gaping asshole.

"Look at that baby, so wide for me aren't you?" He observed gently. Ben whined and nodded.

"Yes daddy, want you to fuck me," he murmured obediently. Zero hummed and slapped Ben's ass gently.

"Don't talk unless I say you can Ben, I'm going to use your loose ass and you aren't going to cum. You get to cum tomorrow morning however you wish, but tonight you are my toy do you understand?" Zero said sternly. Ben nodded, and looked back at Zero with those innocent eyes of his. Zero smiled and slowly reached for some lube, pulling out his cock and rubbing some lube on it.

He leaned forward, rubbing Ben's sides gently as he pushed his cock into the boy. He pulled Ben down on his lap and pinned the boys legs up against his chest, beginning to fuck up into him slowly.

"You know what I love about fucking you Ben?" Zero asked, slowly pushing up into him. Ben shook his head, looking at Zero with a blissful look on his face. "The way you take it, like such a good little slut, you let me open that tight ass all day and the fuck you as much as I want."

He smiled and slapped Ben's ass, leaving a red hand print on it, which made the boy yelp.

"Like a good toy, my toy, my slut, my pet," Zero grunted and began to fuck into Ben faster, fucking him with his large cock quickly. "Mine, you would not let anyone else fuck you would you?"

Ben nodded his head quickly but even while he was Zero smiled tilting his head to the side.

"Or.. Would you? You're always satisfied as long as you've got a cock up that ass, plastic or not, you just like to have something filling you don't you?"

Ben gasped lowly shaking his head quickly.

"Talk," Zero ordered.

"Only your cock daddy, love your cock, only want you to fuck me please," Ben begged softly. "Don't want anyone else, just want you daddy."

Zero growled gently.

"That's what I like to hear."  
He slammed up into Ben, hitting the boys prostrate every time to make not cumming even harder. He groaned gently and kissed Ben's lips hard.

"Going to fill you up slut, you like that you little whore?" Zero asked with a growl. Ben nodded eagerly, smiling excitedly.

Ben loved being full of Zero warm semen, and Zero knew it.

He groaned and snapped his hips harder in and out of Ben.

"Beg for it baby, want you to beg for me to fill you up," he snapped.

"Please daddy, cum in me, want you to get cum in my cunt, fill me full of it, plug me up, please daddy please," Ben begged, and it was just enough to push Zero over the edge, making him release his load right into Ben, forcefully filling the boy. Ben screamed, and clutched at Zero in pleasure.

"Thank you daddy," Ben gasped. "Thank you."  
Zero smiled and tapped Ben's ass, letting the boy down.

"Put your ass up and daddy will fill you up," Zero instructed. Ben nodded and pushed his ass up into the air, getting on the floor, trying to keep Zero's cum inside of him.

"Thank you daddy," Ben whispered as Zero grabbed a large blue butt plug and eased it into him. Ben shook his ass gently and moaned softly. "I love you daddy…"

Zero chuckled and stood up.

"Yeah yeah, get your slutty ass up and cover it with panties or else I'll be tempted to fuck it again."

Ben stuck his tongue out at Zee wiggles his ass and ran off. Zee chuckled and chased after his slutty little boy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story, friends are horrible


End file.
